U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,540 to Fuchs and Lin discloses a class of s-triazines of the general formula: ##STR2## where X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 are each independently oxygen or sulphur;
R.sub.1 is certain organic radicals including certain cyclic radicals; PA1 R.sub.2 is certain lower alkyl radicals; and PA1 R.sub.3 is SR.sub.4 or OR.sub.4 where R.sub.4 is certain organic radicals, including certain lower alkyl radicals. PA1 R.sub.1 is certain organic radicals including certain open and cyclic radicals; PA1 R.sub.2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, or certain cations; PA1 R.sub.3 is hydrogen or certain lower alkyls; and PA1 R.sub.4 is certain organic radicals. PA1 Q is hydrogen or chlorine; and PA1 R.sub.2 is alkyl of 1-4 carbons;
These compounds are disclosed as being useful as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,887 to Lin discloses a class of s-triazines of the general formula: ##STR3## where X is oxygen or sulfur;
These compounds are disclosed as being useful as herbicides.